Un sombrero y dos zapatos
by HanaHana
Summary: Una ducha fría, unos pensamientos desordenados y un sombrero desaparecido. Pero, ¿y los zapatos? / Algo que quería  o necesitaba  escribir. LuffyxRobin
1. Chapter 1

**I. UNA DUCHA BIEN FRÍA  
**

Después de meses y meses navegando por el mar, la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja había llegado a una pequeña isla, donde pararon sin pensárselo. El Log Pose tardaría una semana en cargarse, así que todos los nakamas se lo tomaron con tranquilidad.

Sanji decidió ir a comprar comida, Nami le había dado bastante dinero, así que no desaprovecharía la ocasión y salió corriendo del Sunny, a comprar la mejor carne y el mejor pescado.

Otro hombre de la tripulación, Zoro, había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. No necesitaba nada en especial, pero si encontraba algo para sus katanas, no iba a desaprovechar el dinero que le había dado Nami. Esta vez la pelirroja había sido realmente generosa.

Por otra parte, Ussop y Franky se fueron juntos. El tirador necesitaba algo de pólvora para sus ataques y Franky necesitaba algunos cañones y balas para las nuevas armas del Sunny, como más o menos necesitaban lo mismo, decidieron juntar el dinero. Ciertamente, Nami había sido muy generosa.

Robin también había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Después de lo sucedido en Ennies Loby su relación con todos los nakamas había ido en aumento, incluso demasiado con alguno de ellos.

Por su parte, Nami y Chopper habían decidido comprar algo de ropa y renovar su vestuario. La pelirroja sabía que una semana daba para muchas compras, así que había decidido doblar la paga de todos sus nakamas.

Nuestro capitán favorito se encontraba solo en el Sunny, no tenía ganas de caminar. Decidió ir a darse una ducha fría. En aquel pueblo hacía mucho calor. Se despojó de su ropa y cogió una camiseta roja, estaba un poco cansado de su habitual chaleco, y unos pantalones negros, piratas como siempre. Gracias a que Robin le había ayudado a ordenar su escasa ropa, lo tenía todo como recién planchado.

Dejó su sombrero encima de la ropa doblada y se dirigió a las duchas. Éstas eran mucho más grandes que las del Going Merry. Se puso debajo de una de ellas y abrió el grifo del agua fría. La dejó caer sobre su cabello azabache. El agua resbalaba por su cara, llegando al pecho. Todos los pelos se le pusieron de punta al sentir el contacto del agua fría. Cerró los ojos. Pensó.

Hacía mucho que se había alejado de las personas que más quería, que le habían visto crecer, pero lo hizo para conocer a más gente, a personas que quería mucho más. Pero lo más importante es que la había conocido. Había conocido a una mujer que le quitaba el sueño, una mujer que cuando le tocaba, todos sus pelos se le ponían de punta.

Nunca olvidaría aquel día que la liberó, aquel día que le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella, sin saber cual era el verdadero motivo. El capitán sabía que esa mujer estaba muy lejos de su alcance, pero se conformaba viéndola feliz, sonriendo… Con esa sonrisa tan bonita que tenía, con ese cabello, esas manos, sus bien formados pechos, su…

Luffy abrió los ojos de golpe. Se había dejado llevar, como tantos otros días. Decidió salir de la ducha. Sabía que su enamorada se había ido al pueblo, había pensado en acompañarla, pero no quería que sus nakamas pensasen nada extraño.

Cuando finalmente se vistió, fue a ponerse su sombrero. No estaba. ¡¿Dónde estaba su sombrero? En el barco no había nadie que pudiese robárselo… ¿o si? El capitán subió a cubierta, estaba desesperado, ese sombrero, obsequio de uno de sus mejores amigos, lo era todo para él, se asustó de verdad.

Cuando finalmente subió a cubierta, lo vio, pero no estaba en el suelo, ni roto… Lo llevaba puesto alguien. Esa mujer por la que suspiraba todos los días llevaba puesto su sombrero. Estaba sentada, con un pantalón negro pirata. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color azul, con un escote bastante vistoso, por el cual babeaba nuestro querido capitán. Era tan hermosa… y además llevaba puesto su sombrero.

La chica rió, ese sonido fue como el tintineo de una campana para Luffy.

-Sólo quería gastarte una broma –dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

¡Hasta aquí por ahora!  
¿Qué os parece? Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión :)

Dentro de poco, la segunda parte (si me dejais!).


	2. Chapter 2

**II. TE AMO**

Luffy estaba embobado, el sol iluminaba los ojos tan bonitos de su enamorada, y una ligera brisa movía su cabello. La chica se levantó, esperando que su capitán no se hubiese molestado por la pequeña broma…

–¡Robin! –Exclamó el capitán– menudo susto me has dado… pensaba que alguien me lo habría robado –dijo haciendo pucheros e inflando los mofletes.

La arqueóloga se acercó a su capitán. Se movía de una forma increíble, hasta rozar un punto de sensualidad, que despertaba en Luffy sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido. Él se moría por abrazarla, por besarla, por tocarla.

–Al final decidí quedarme en el barco, fui a mi habitación y me encontré con tu sombrero –la chica rió.– Además, me apetecía pasar un rato contigo.

El corazón de Luffy dio un vuelco, ¡su arqueóloga quería estar con él! En aquel momento se quedó en blanco, estaban solos y se dejó llevar.

El sombrero de paja cayó al suelo, sin hacer apenas ruido, a su vera estaba el capitán, de pie, abrazando a Robin con fuerza. No podía más, sintió que si no la hubiese abrazado en aquel momento, nunca hubiese tenido una oportunidad mejor. El capitán mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, esperando la reacción de su enamorada, hasta que notó algo. Los brazos de Robin rodearon la espalda del moreno, correspondiendo ese abrazo tan esperado por los dos.

La arqueóloga se separó de Luffy, pudiendo ver su sonrojado rostro, y antes de que el capitán articulase palabra, se puso de puntillas y le besó. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos. Fue un beso largo, apasionado, sus lenguas se buscaban, se deseaban, se buscaban con desespero. Sólo les acompañaba el sonido de sus labios chocando, que producía una sensación muy agradable a los dos tripulantes.

El capitán se separó de su nakama, quería decirle algo importante:

–Robin, antes de seguir quiero saber si esto va en serio, no quiero utilizarte, quiero que sepas que yo te quiero, eres la persona que más me importa en este mundo, y no dejaré que te pase nada… No dejaré que te vuelvas a ir y…

La morena se había puesto roja, nadie le había dicho cosas tan bonitas, y se sentía muy alagada y feliz de que la persona que le dijese todo eso fuese su amado capitán.

–Te amo capitán–san –dijo levantando el rostro y mirando fijamente a Luffy– llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento, y no pienso desaprovecharlo, nunca más me separaré de ti.

Cuando acabó la frase volvió a besar a su capitán, con más pasión que antes. Se deseaban el uno al otro, los dos querían más. No necesitaban decirse nada, con mirarse se entendían.

Robin cogió a su enamorado por la nuca, momento que él aprovechó para cogerla en brazos. Querían más, y sabían que en cubierta no podía ser. Robin se asustó, y exclamó un pequeño grito, que quedó cubierto por le ruido de sus zapatos al caer encima de la madera del Sunny.

Los dos enamorados se dirigieron a la habitación de Robin, como siempre estaba muy ordenada. Luffy dejó a su enamorada encima de la cama, mientras se quitaba su camiseta, dejando a la vista su musculoso torso. Los besos fueron más, igual que las caricias y las palabras de los dos tripulantes.

Luffy se tumbó al lado de su enamorada, abrazándola por la cintura y creando una protección que la arqueóloga agradeció. Los dos sonreían. Sabían que todo lo que había pasado ese día se volvería a repetir, y que sería mucho mejor.

No tardaron mucho en dormirse, pero antes de caer rendidos por el sueño, Luffy hizo una pregunta a su enamorada:

–Arqueóloga… ¿Te gustaría ser la Reina de los Piratas? –dijo con una de sus peculiares sonrisas.

–Me encantaría, capitán–san…

La pelirroja llegó al barco, se había encontrado con Sanji por el camino y Chopper había decidido irse con él, así que había tenido que cargar ella con todas las bolsas. Se dirigía a su habitación, dispuesta a separar la ropa que había comprado, cuando tropezó con algo. Cayó al suelo.

–¡¿Se puede saber quién…? –la pelirroja calló de golpe.

Se había tropezado con el sombrero de Luffy y… ¿con los zapatos de Robin? Nami sonrió para si misma. Sin decir nada más se levantó del suelo, cogió sus bolsas y siguió su rumbo hacía su habitación.

–A estos dos hay que dejarlos a solas más a menudo…

* * *

Y así acaba esto.  
He de confesar que me lo he reeleído miles de veces y me sigue sin gustar. Pero no sabía como acabarlo.

Además, teniendo en cuenta que este fic tiene bastante tiempo, para mi tiene su mérito.

Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
No duden en dejar vuestra opinión.


End file.
